No One Saw It Coming
by Kurt-Blaine-endgame
Summary: My take on Lily and James surviving the night Voldemort came for them. What if Lily had been able to get to Dumbledore? What if the weasley's and Longbottoms and been there that night? Might be a story, read author's note for further info. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

No one could have foreseen what was going to happen that cold Halloween night. No one could have known that there was going to be something odd happening, but of course when your names are Lily and James Potter, nothing is ever normal.

The way they fell in love wasn't normal, and Lily is proud to say that the way James proposed wasn't normal either, in fact, it was the most unique proposal Lily had ever heard of. That night, the happy couple and their young son Harry had no reason to believe that they were in more danger than usual. Their home had the fidelius charm to protect them.

Just before they had sworn Sirius in as secret keeper, Sirius had managed to convince Lily and James to name Peter as their secret keeper at the last second, claiming that Voldemort wouldn't think to go after the weakest looking Marauder, and James after shouting

"Brilliant Padfoot!" had agreed.

But Lily had doubts, as Peter had been acting oddly lately, and Lily didn't feel right about having Peter as secret keeper. But she never voiced these thoughts to James. Eventually her doubts about Peter vanished, they continued to be safe, and Lily thought their plan had worked perfectly.

And so on Halloween 1981, Lily decided to have a small gathering; just herself, James, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and six of their seven children(baby Ginny was put in Harry's crib to sleep), for Harry's second Halloween. The day was chaotic, full of pranks from the 3 year old twins and three of the four marauders(Peter was noticeably absent).

"He's probably with his mum again, that woman has him on the tightest leash I've ever seen"

Sirius commented when Lily asked about him.

"FRED, GEORGE!, You are NOT to play with your fathers' wand!"

Molly Weasley shouted. Her twins sons had somehow gotten hold of Arthurs' wand, and managed to turn their mothers hair blue, Lily suspected James or Sirius had a hand in it.

Now now boys, your mother's right, you really shouldn't be playing with an adults' wand"

James jokingly said. Sirius, also laughing, cut in,

"You're quite right Prongs. Fred, George, wands are not to be mishandled."

Lily was surprised at his serious tone (no pun intended), until Sirius turned James' hair green. Harry, who happened to look up from playing with Ron, saw his fathers' hair and said

"Daddy green!" and started to giggle.

Everyone laughed as James and Sirius began to turn each other different colors, and soon both men were rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Lily and Molly took their young children and made their way to Harry's room to put them into their costumes, upon entering Lily shushed the boys and told them to be quiet because Ginny was asleep.

"Shh baby seeeepin Won" Harry proceeded to tell Ron, who nodded as solemnly as a 1 year old could.

Setting the boys down Lily proceeded to get the costumes, while Molly undressed them. Soon there was a furry black dog(Harry) and a lion(Ron). James had been unable to find a stag costume, much to his disappointment. Going back into the living room they found all children in costumes and ready. Since actual trick or treating was out of the question because of the war, Lily had decided to place candy bags all over the house and set up games for them to play.

The little party soon passed quickly, and the adults put the children to bed. Harry, Ron and Neville in Harry's room, the twins in the room next to it, and Bill, Charlie, and Percy in the next room. Downstairs the adults were discussing why Peter hadn't showed, how absent he always seemed to be lately, why everything he wore had long sleeves, and how the last time they had seen him he had left almost in tears as he said goodbye, refusing to look Lily and James in the eye.

"It's just odd is all", James began, "he never comes round for anything anymore, always claiming he has to visit his mum, I don't get why, he hates his mother!"

"How long has he been acting this way?"

Arthur joined in, bringing his wife closer to him, afraid of where this was leading.

"Since just after Harry was born, it used to be only once in a while, but now he hardly ever shows." Lily said.

Her doubts were now coming back into light.

"James, were we right in naming him secret keeper? I'm still not sure we made the right decision." She looked at Sirius, whose face was beginning to turn red.

"That filthy little!" Everyone turned at Sirius' outburst.

"Think of it Prongs! The long sleeves, never coming around anymore! The little rat's betrayed us! His friends! I thought I was doing something good in convincing you to choose him instead! That traitorous bastard!" Sirius was too enraged to continue. Understanding flashed in James' eyes.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid! This explains everything! I don't know how I didn't see it!"

Lily was close to tears, James brought his wife closer. The room fell silent as a sudden creak was heard from the front gate. James looked outside and his blood ran cold. He was here. As Voldemort got closer to the house, James shouted

"Lily, take Harry and run! Go to Hogwarts!" at the same time Sirius shouted

"Get Dumbledore! GO!"

Lily, grabbing Molly and Alice, bolted up the stairs, picking up George and Fred as they went. They each ran to retrieve their respective children, Lily grabbing Ron and Harry. A sudden crash was then heard as the front door was blasted off its' hinges. Lily quickly checked to be sure that everyone was there. Shouts and yells were the last thing that they heard before everyone disapparated. Landing in Hogsmead, Lily immediately took action.

"Alice, Molly, stay with the children."

And before they could protest, she was already halfway down the path from Hogsmead to Hogwarts Castle. As Lily ran, the group left behind made their way towards the Three Broomsticks, Bill and Charlie running in first to fetch Madam Rosemerta. When she saw them, shock was written all over her face.

"What's all this? It's nearly eleven! And why do…"

"Please Rosemerta this isn't the time" Molly interrupted, ushering them into the building.

Fred and George kept a constant stream of questions, until

"NO! Fred, George please stop asking questions! It's bedtime"

"But Mum!"

"No buts, all of you bed. Now."

They did not go quietly, all of them stomping and protesting all the way up as Molly led them up the stairs. When she finally came back down, Ron was in her arms. And Neville was with Alice.

"I hope Lily's gotten to Dumbledore, I don't know how long they can hold out with him there.!"

Alice's voice was bordering on hysterical. Madam Rosemerta looked between the two. "who?"

"You-know-who came just after we put the children to bed, we were all sitting and talking, discussing how Peter Pettigrew had been acting oddly lately, Sirius concluded that he had joined the Death Eaters. "

Molly continued to tell the rest of what had happened.

Meanwhile….

] 

Hitching Harry higher on her hip, Lily ran through the castle. Dumbledore hadn't been in his office, and Lily had smacked herself on the forehead after realizing that he would be in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.

"Mama otay?"

Harry asked when she had hit herself, nodding to him, she kissed his hair. Running towards the Great Hall, she realized that she probably should have left Harry with the others, but she needed her son in her arms, a comforting presence in the middle of chaos. Bursting into the great hall, she ran up to the head table, ignoring the questioning gazes of the students wondering why a woman and child were running in the castle. Shock written all over her face at seeing Lily out of hiding, McGonagle stood

"Mrs. Potter what."

"Dumbledore! You have to get to Godrics' Hollow, he's found us! James, Remus, Sirius and the others are fighting, but I don't know how much longer they can last!."

Out of breath, Lily finished. At once Dumbledore stood to his feet, McGonagle following close behind. As they left the great hall, Lily could hear the students being told to head straight to their dormitories. As Dumbledore led them, he asked Lily to tell him what had happened…

"and then He came through the gate"

She had explained how they had managed to run with the children to hogsmead.

"Minerva, contact the aurors and tell them to search for Mr. Pettigrew, while others to go to Godrics' Hollow."

She went the opposite direction to her own office. Dumbledore did not question why Harry was with her.

Arriving at her home, they saw chaos, a full out battle had broken out. Death Eaters had come to fight beside their master, and James had managed to summon some of the aurors. Lily could see Sirius and James fighting Voldemort himself, Frank and Remus were against Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Wildly she searched for Arthur Weasley, and was relieved to see that he was also still alive. Dumbledore was furious.

"TOM RIDDLE!" His voice thundered.

Voldemort turned, and saw Harrry. As he raised his wand James shouted

"Lily, go! Get Harry away from here!"

But Voldemort had already finished the spell, hurriedly trying to get her son out of the way, but the green light had already hit. Lily screamed and clutched at her son, James ran over to them, Lily crying hysterically into his shoulder. In tears James looked at his son, but what he expected to see, he did not find. His son was perfectly fine! While looking at Harry, he didn't notice the agonizing screams coming from Voldemort. Now he heard them.

He looked and the dark Wizard was no longer there, James looked around, the death eaters who had been unable to escape were being rounded up by the aurors. James looked back to Harry and saw a lightening shaped scar. Lily had seen that Harry was still alive, and was holding him close to her, hissing his hair. James threw his arms around his family, kissing Lily fiercely. He couldn't believe how close they had all come to losing their lives tonight.

"James Potter you are one lucky bastard!" Sirius said, half crying half laughing.

"yeah, well it'll take more than a dark wizard to kill me!"

Sirius laughed again, hugging both james and Lily, then taking little Harry into his arms.

"Not even two years old and he's already defeated the darekest wizard of all time!"

Sirius threw harry up into the air, one of Harry's favorite games, and caught him. Remus, after hugging Lily and James, said "Looks like it's over." Arthur and Frank both needed to be taken to St. Mungos's, but they would survive. One of the aurors came over and told them they had managed to find Peter, but all that was left was his finger after he had blown up the street, killing 13 muggles.

Seeming satisfied, Dumbledore gave the Potters instructions to come and stay at Hogwarts' ho that they could talk, but he first had to stop at the ministry. Arthur, sitting and waiting for the medi-wizards to come get him, asked where his family was, and Lily told them.

"What's that on his forehead?" Remus pointed to the scar.

Lily, who had gotten Harry back from Sirius, and was now holding the sleeping child to her, said

"That's where the curse hit him."

"That's not unusual Lils, I swear I have one on my left knee that looks like my mother's old house elf."

"Shut up Sirius" Remus gave him a look.

"How in the world did that curse not kill him? How many people has Voldemort killed? And he comes to murder a helpless little boy and finds his downfall in him."

"I don't know Remus, but I'm sure as hell glad he did."

New of Voldemorts death quickly spread like wildfire throughout England. All over people had begun parties, fireworks, celebrating the down fall of the evil wizard. And in every single place with wizards, they raised their glasses and said

"To Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Another story for ya! I actually wrote this a few months ago, but was on the fence about whether or not I actually wanted to post this. I'm thinking of turning this into a story, but let me know what you think If I get at least 7 votes saying people want it to be a story, then I will ask for a beta So yeah let me know what you think, bye bye!<strong>

**I don't own Harry Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It had taken quite a bit of time for the three marauders to get over Peter's betrayal, and while Remus had had the most success in doing so, James had the least. He still couldn't get over the fact that one of his best friends, or at least he had thought he was his friend, could do something like that to him, to his wife and son. James knew that had the situation been reversed, any of them would have died rather than betray one of them, but Peter had always been the weakest member of their group. In the three months since Voldemort had "died", James and the rest of the aurors, which now included Sirius, had been busy obliviating the minds of the muggles who had seen magic or had been tortured via the cruciatus curse.

But James, Sirius, and Remus secretly kept looking for Peter. In the eyes of the ministry, he had blown himself up, along with the 13 muggles, only leaving behind a single finger. But the marauders knew better, for only themselves and Lily knew that he could turn into a rat. As James flew on his broom on their Quidditch Pitch, he recalled a conversation at the ministry just after Halloween.

"_And so He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has finally been defeated! Thanks to the brave courage on the night of his demise of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley, and Frank Longbottom! Not to forget the Potters' young son Harry, the boy-who-lived!"_

"_**Minister, Minister! Angus Wolf, Daily Prophet. Have there been any other remains found of Pettigrew?**_

"_None of my aurors were able to find any other remains of Pettigrew other than his finger, although the team of aurors assigned to the scene combed the area in search of any other remains."_

_As the other reporters continued to question the minister, James, Sirius, and Remus withdrew into James' workspace. The three had had grim looks on their faces throughout the whole line of questioning, and did not get any better when the reporters had asked about their past friendship with him. _

"_You know he's still out there Prongs"_

_James, head in his hands, nodded._

"_He never wasn't very brilliant though was he? I mean, if he was going to fake his own death, the least he could have done was make it seem more realistic, like leave behind an arm. Or a leg." Sirius said, attempting to lighten up James' mood. _

"_It's not funny Padfoot, if he's still out there, it means he's still a danger to my family, he could go sucking up to a death eater stronger than him and beg him to finish taking us out, we know that Peter's an animagus…"_

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean we can round up every rat in the country looking for him James, and even if you were to tell everyone that he's really not dead and that he's probably hiding out as a rat, who's going to believe you? No, the thing to do now is give it time."_

_James, seeing the truth in Remus' words, grudgingly disagreed._

Since Halloween James had been flying quite a bit. This was due to the fact that the, previously, four friends were like brothers, and James just couldn't believe that someone he considered a brother could do this to them.

Flying on his broomstick helped to clear his head; he mostly reserved this for after his son had gone to bed, for during the day he spent the majority of his time with his Lily and Harry. Knowing that Peter was still out there only further heightened his caution, putting every protection charm known to the wizard world and then some.

And as the year wore on, the death eaters they were able to catch either killed or put into Azkaban, while some were granted freedom on the pretense that they were "under the imperious curse" or they had seen the "error" of their ways and reformed.

Some families, such as the Malfoys' had enough money they bought their way out, much to the chagrin of those who had fought so valiantly against the dark side

"James help!"

Jerking out of his reverie, James looked down to see his wife being carried over the shoulder of a figure with shaggy black hair.

"Sirius Black you put me down right now!"

"No way Lils! I'm having too much fun!"

"Hehehe mama! Pafoo!"

Bringing his broom back to earth, James took Harry from Remus and kissed his hair.

"See that Harry? Your Uncle Padfoot's trying to steal your mum! I always knew something was going on!" James said, laughing at his friend's craziness.

"hehe Pafoo"

Once Lily was back on her own feet, she walked over to James, who kissed her until Harry demanded to be given to his mother.

"Ah James looks like you've discovered my diabolical plot!"

"You're all mad! I was just feeding Harry his lunch when dog boy over here throws me over his should demanding I come outside!"

"Prongs, you'll never believe what's happened to Lucius Malfoy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello hello! sooo sorry i haven't updated in forever! I know you guys are probably really mad at me, and I hope I haven't scared you away! :) Anyways at first i had writers block and then i kinda...forgot...I had the second chapter on my laptop :( but it's up now :) Anyways I don't own Harry Potter, sadly lol. Enjoy and review!<strong>


End file.
